maysoofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Copula en cleft
Het probleem Voor het Maysch heb ik een aparte naamval gecreëerd - de predicativus - die samengaat met het werkwoord I''' (zijn), dat als copula fungeert (ook andere werkwoorden met een copulaire functie gaan met deze naamval). Ook wordt de naamval in zinnen gebruikt zonder copula om een 'staat-van-zijn' van een naamwoord te omschrijven. Daarbij verwijst de predicativus zowel naar het naamwoord als naar het werkwoord in de zin. Voorbeelden: * A kan sliyu: de toren is hoog. * Au la Assassu: ik ben Assau. * A Maysoo findrasu Maysoodoogine: Maysoo is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland. * Amaradiyae lyau toru: de man kwam boos binnen (vergelijk met amaradiyae lyau tor'a, wat 'de boze man kwam binnen' betekent). De predicativus is al een vroege introductie, en heb ik verder altijd gelaten voor wat het was. Recentelijk ben ik het principe van ''clefts in het Maysch gaan ontwikkelen, en dit heeft me uiteindelijk ook gebracht tot een nadere beschouwing van functie en gebruik van de predicativus. De vraag is vooral: welk element van een cleft is het onderwerp (en wordt met de nominativus gemarkeerd) en welk element vormt het predicaat (en wordt met de predicativus gemarkeerd)? Deze vraag is echter ook breder, want ook in 'gewone' zinnen met het copula is de vraag soms relevant. Een nadere beschouwing van de literatuur leert dat het copula twee typen rollen kan spelen: predicatief en specificationeel. In het laatste geval specificeert het post-copulaire element het pre-copulaire element. Het is echter de vraag of het pre-copulaire element in zo'n situatie het onderwerp van de zin vormt - waarbij de vervolgvraag is wat het post-copulaire element inhoudt - of dat er feitelijk sprake is van een 'inverse predicatieve constructie': specificationele zinnen met een copula zijn dan gewoon predicatieve zinnen, waarbij het predicatief vóór het copula is komen te staan. Uitwerking naar het Maysch Het Maysch is een VSO-taal, dus ook in copulaire zinnen komt het copula vooraan de zin te staan. Het 'pre-copulaire' element staat er direct/als eerste achter en het post-copulaire element volgt daar weer op. Als de theorie dat specificationele zinnen feitelijk omgekeerde predicatieve zinnen zijn standhoudt, dan zou dat voor het Maysch betekenen dat de predicativus op het eerste element wordt toegepast en de nominativus op het tweede. Een voorbeeld van een dergelijke inversie: * A Maysoo findrasu Maysoodoogine: Maysoo is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland (predicatief). * A findrasu Maysoodoogine Maysoo: de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is Maysoo (specificationeel/invers predicatief). Een verklaring voor een dergelijke omkering kan zitten in focus: in de normale constructie (copula-nominativus-predicativus) wordt er wat gezegd over het onderwerp. Hier ligt een vraagstelling aan ten grondslag: * K-a Maysoo '''kaysu'?: '''wat' is Maysoo? ** A Maysoo '''findrasu Maysoodoogine: Maysoo is '''de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland. Merk op dat in NL het vraagwoord vooraan komt te staan, terwijl dit in het Maysch op zijn canonische positie (in situ) blijft. Vraagwoorden brengen dat waarnaar gevraagd wordt in focus: in het antwoord is de verwachting dat op de plaats van het vraagwoord een (zelfstandig) naamwoord komt te staan dat als antwoord dient. In bovenstaande zin ligt de focus op het post-copulaire element: er wordt gevraagd naar het 'wat' van Maysoo. Hiervoor wordt dan de predicativus gebruikt. Het is echter ook denkbaar dat de focus op het onderwerp - het pre-copulaire element - komt te liggen. Feitelijk wordt de vraagstelling dan omgekeerd: van een identiteit wordt gevraagd welke referent daar bij hoort: * K-a '''kayno' findrasu Maysoodoogine?: '''wat' is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland? Het antwoord hierop kan zowel in de canonische, als in de omgekeerde (specificationele) volgorde komen te staan, wat bovenstaande vraagstelling ook doet afwijken van de vraagstelling waarbij naar het predicaat wordt gevraagd: * A '''Maysoo' findrasu Maysoodoogine'': Maysoo is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland. * A findrasu Maysoodoogine '''Maysoo: de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is '''Maysoo. Beide formuleringen brengen het onderwerp in focus. De eerste formulering is een contrastieve focus: het is Maysoo, en geen andere stad, die de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is. De tweede formulering is een exhaustieve focus: van alle mogelijke steden die als antwoord op de vraag genoemd kunnen worden, is Maysoo het enige juiste antwoord. Gevolgen voor de cleftstructuur Als bovenstaande klopt, en het onderscheid tussen predicatieve en specificationele zinnen primair in de omkering van beide gekoppelde elementen zit, dan heeft dit ook gevolgen voor cleftzinnen. Cleftzinnen brengen een bepaald element uit een eenvoudiger geformuleerde zin in focus. Het komt veel voor in talen met een relatief vaste woordvolgorde, zoals Nederlands en (nog meer) Engels. De constructie in het Nederlands en Engels is hetzelfde: * Het is Maysoo {dat ik geboren ben []}. ** Eenvoudige zin: Ik ben geboren Maysoo. * It is Maysoo {that I was born []}. ** Eenvoudige zin: I was born Maysoo. Er is veel debat over de onderliggende structuur van cleftzinnen, met name welke grammaticale functie de afzonderlijke elementen spelen. In bovenstaande zinnen is het uitgelichte deel (clefted constituent of CC) weergegeven met blokhaken. De eenvoudige zin is in een cleftzin een bijzin geworden, weergegeven met {krulhaken}. De CC laat in de cleftzin ook een 'gat' achter in de bijzin: dit is de plek waar de CC stond in de eenvoudige zin. Wat is wat in een cleft? Bovenstaande zin laat veel vreemde zaken zien. De bijzin lijkt een bijvoeglijke bijzin te zijn; toch verraadt het gebruik van het onderschikkend voegwoord dat/that in plaats van een (samengetrokken) bijvoeglijk voornaamwoord (waar/where) dat dit niet is wat het lijkt. Betreft het hier misschien een indirecte vraagzin, zoals in onderstaand voorbeeld? * {Waar ik geboren ben} weet ik niet. * I don't know {where I was born}. Wat is in de cleftzin bovendien het onderwerp? 'Het/it'? de CC 'in Maysoo'? Of de bijzin? De CC lijkt geen voor de hand liggende keuze vanwege het voorzetsel 'in'. De bijzin is een kandidaat, als we de cleft 'omkeren'. Dan ontstaat een pseudocleft: * {Waar ik geboren ben} is Maysoo. * {Where I was born} is Maysoo. Dit zou dan ook beter verklaren waarom 'in Maysoo' acceptabel is: het is een antwoord op de vraag 'waar ik geboren ben'. Dit zou de theorie ondersteunen dat de bijzin in een cleftzin feitelijk een indirecte vraag is. Toch lijkt het dit niet te zijn, zoals onderstaand voorbeeld laat zien: * Ik weet niet {of Assau in Maysoo geboren is}. ** * {Of Assau is geboren in Maysoo} is ja/nee. * I don't know {if Assau was born in Maysoo}. ** * {If Assau was born in Maysoo} is yes/no. Er kan niets uit een indirecte vraagzin gelift worden, als deze met een gesloten vraagzin vertaald kan worden (is Assau in Maysoo geboren?). Voor het Maysch is een bepaling van het type van de bijzin relevant, omdat het Maysch wél een syntactisch onderscheid maakt tussen bijvoeglijke bijzinnen met een samengetrokken bijvoeglijk naamwoord en een indirecte vraagzin: * Pudiga la aragi '''udormau la kayra: ik kan je vertellen '''waar ik woon. * Tingkrama la gin '''arano dormau tora la': ik neem je mee naar waar ik woon. In het Nederlands is er geen syntactisch onderscheid: in beide gevallen wordt 'waar' gebruikt. In het Maysch is dit er wel. Hierom is de typebepaling van de bijzin in een cleft relevant. De onmogelijkheid uit een gesloten indirecte vraagzin een element te lichten, ondersteunt het standpunt dat de bijzin een bijvoeglijke bijzin is. Is de bijzin dan ook het onderwerp? Zou het 'het'/'it' aan het begin van de cleft een dummyrol kunnen spelen, zoals in: * Het is je gekomen bent: je gekomen bent is . * Het is Assau niet in Maysoo geboren is: Assau niet in Maysoo geboren is is . Dit zijn echter geen 'echte' clefts of pseudoclefts. In beide gevallen is het onderwerp een inhoudsbijzin, waarbij de wat zegt over die inhoudsbijzin. Deze constructie komt bovendien ook voor in zinnen zonder copula: * Het komt weleens voor het warm is in de winter: het warm is in de winter komt weleens voor. * Het spijt me je ontslagen bent: je ontslagen bent spijt me. 'Het' vervangt hier de inhoudsbijzin, waarmee een eenvoudiger te verwerken zinsconstructie ontstaat. Toch kan dit ook voor clefts gelden. Omdat een cleft een copulaire zin is, betekent dit echter ook dat er een predicaat aanwezig moet zijn (al dan niet omgekeerd als het een specificationele zin betreft). De lezing van een pseudocleft zou dan zijn dat het qua structuur een predicatieve copulaire zin is, terwijl een cleft een specificationele cq inverse predicatieve zin zou zijn: * Mijn moeder heeft deze taart gebakken: ** PC: deze taart gebakken heeft is . * C: Het is deze taart gebakken heeft. Het predicaat staat hier tussen en het onderwerp tussen blokhaken. 'Het' vervult in cleftzinnen de rol van dummy-onderwerp, en de pseudocleft is gewoon een andere formulering waarbij het onderwerp op zijn canonische positie staat. Or is it? Terug naar de aanname dat specificationale copulaire zinnen in feite omgekeerde predicatieve zinnen zijn: * P(redicatief): Maysoo is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland. * S(pecificationeel): De hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is Maysoo. Of een zin P of S is, kan met een eenvoudige test worden achterhaald. In een P-zin kunnen zowel pre- als postcopulair element een accent krijgen. In een S-zin kan alleen het post-copulaire element dit accent krijgen. Een accentuering van het pre-copulaire element klinkt 'vreemd': * P: ** MAYSOO is de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland. ** Maysoo is DE HOOFDSTAD VAN MAYSOODOOLAND. * S: ** De hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is MAYSOO. ** * DE HOOFDSTAD VAN MAYSOODOOLAND is Maysoo. Al deze accentueringen brengen het element in focus, maar de functie verschilt. Het accentueren van het pre-copulaire element in een P-zin brengt een contrastieve focus aan waarbij maar één waarde 'waar' is (Maysoo, en niet een andere stad). Het accentueren van het post-copulaire element brengt ook een constrastieve focus aan, maar hierbij wordt niet uitgesloten dat andere eigenschappen niet ook van toepassing kunnen zijn op het pre-copulaire element. In bovenstaand voorbeeld dient de accentuering bijvoorbeeld om aan te geven dat Maysoo de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is en niet van Bitrisië, of de hoofdstad is en niet een gewone stad. Evenwel kan Maysoo nog steeds andere dingen zijn. Het accentueren van het post-copulaire element in een S-zin heeft evenals de 'niet-omgekeerde' tegenhanger in de P-zin een exhaustief effect: alleen Maysoo en geen andere stad is 'waar' in antwoord op de vraag welke stad de hoofdstad van Maysoodooland is. Het is echter minder/niet contrastief: de spreker wil bij deze constructie vooral benadrukken dat het Maysoo is, en niet zozeer dat het Maysoo, en geen andere stad is. Deze lezing is ook goed toe te passen op de functie van cleft- en pseudocleftzinnen. Beide dienen om een element in (exhaustieve) focus te brengen, maar het is vooral de cleft die daarbij ook een contrast aanbrengt. Passen we nu de markeringen van nominativus en predicativus in deze copulaire zinnen toe op de cleft in het Maysch, dan komen we tot de conclusie dat de bijzin betrekking heeft op het predicaat. Dit predicaat is een relatieve aansluiting, in het Maysch een van de woorden ra(ti)/va(ti)/noo(|nee)/no(|noo)/ya: * PC: A {'nosu''' dormau tora la} Semmaysoo: {waar ik woon} is Maysoo. * C: ''A Semmaysoo {'nosu''' dormau (tora) la}: het is Maysoo {waar ik woon}. De positie van het onderwerp in een Maysche cleft We kunnen tot nu toe over de Maysche cleft en pseudocleft concluderen: * De bijzin is een bijvoeglijke bijzin en geen indirecte vraagzin. * De bijvoeglijke bijzin heeft betrekking op een relatieve aansluiting die als predicaat van de zin fungeert. * Het uit de bijvoeglijke bijzin gelifte element (CC) behoudt de kenmerken (naamval) die het in de eenvoudige formulering had. * De CC speelt een exhaustieve rol, waarbij in een S-zin bovendien sprake is van een contrasterend effect, waar dit bij de P-zin veel minder/niet het geval is. Maar welk element vervult nu de rol van onderwerp? Hier zijn twee mogelijke antwoorden op: # De CC vervult de rol van onderwerp in de zin. # Het onderwerp is 'onzichtbaar': in de basisstructuur is het wel aanwezig, maar in de uiteindelijke structuur van de cleftzin afwezig/weggelaten. Het eerste antwoord is voor het Maysch onbevredigend, omdat het onderwerp altijd met de nominativus wordt gemarkeerd. CC's kunnen echter ook met andere naamvallen worden gemarkeerd; het hoeven zelfs geen zelfstandige naamwoorden te zijn: * ''A '''Assannan' rasu yoo la'': het is Assau die ik gezien heb (CC in ACC). * A '''Semmaysoo' nosu dormau la'': het is in Maysoo waar ik woon (CC met voorvoegsel sem-). * A '''gayrisis' yasu marvae lageshantro'': het is snel dat de auto reed (CC is een bijwoordelijke bepaling). Het tweede antwoord kan deze constructie beter verklaren. Het onderwerp is dan onzichtbaar, en feitelijk is de cleftzin een 'gewone' copulaire zin, waarbij de CC als extra element is toegevoegd. Op dieperliggend niveau zou een cleftzin een inkorting kunnen zijn van een andere formulering, waarbij het onderwerp op de plek staat van de CC: * A nosu dormau tora la '''haeno1: Semmaysoo1: waar ik woon is dit: Maysoo * ''A '''haeno1 nosu dormau tora la: Semmaysoo1: dit is waar ik woon: Maysoo De 1 geeft hier aan dat er een verbintenis is tussen de elementen ''haeno (dit) en Semmaysoo (in Maysoo). Ze vormen een vraag-antwoord-paar, waarbij het onderwerp op de plek van de vraag staat en de CC op de plek van het antwoord. Deze dieperliggende structuur is in een cleft omgevormd tot de formulering waarbij het onderwerp onzichtbaar is, en de CC op deze plek is komen te staan.